


The First Doctor

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ava and Erica spend time together.RP Fic.





	The First Doctor

Ava had long ago quit trying to do herself any harm, but she had been surprised to find that it kept happening, this time it had been slightly her fault, she had been a little drunk and she had stumbled, falling heavily on the stairs, hard enough to wrench her ankle. The Doctor came out looking at her patient list.

"Miss Ava?"

"Hi?"

The Doctor smiled.

"Come in please."

Ava did so, barely hiding her wince even as she put weight on her ankle. 

"I'm doctor Erica...."

The Doctor said with a smile as she watched Ava.

"Injured ankle?"

"Just a little... yes."

Erica smiled and came around to examine Ava's ankle once she was settled on the bed. Ava winced again, letting the Doctor check her over. 

"Hmmm...its rather swollen...but I don't think its broken."

"How do I make it... not swell any more."

"You could try soaking it in warm water..."

"Would that help?"

"It might."

"Is there... any other way?"

"There's always bed rest."

"How would I... get out?"

"You'd need some help..."

"Like... you?"

Erica looked at her.

"That a proposition?"

"... Kinda?"

Erica smiled and looked at her watch.

"I got an hour and 30 minutes.... think we can do something in that time?"

"I'm fairly certain."

Erica smiled.

"Well you lead..."

Ava smiled and spoke softly. 

"Perhaps you have... someplace with a lock?"

Erica smiled.

"That door locks automatically sweets....to protect patient confidentiality"

She explained.

"We can't be walked in on unless I buzz them in."

Ava smiled softly. 

"Then we might as well get me naked..."

Erica smiled and began undressing Ava. Ava smiled and let her. Erica smiled.

"Such a good little girl...keep up this behaviour and The Doctor will give you a lollipop when we're finished..."

She teased. Ava murred. 

"Is that a promise?"

Erica smiled and kissed her breasts.

"Perhaps...."

Ava murred softly. Erica purred and continued to kiss Ava's body getting lower and lower. Ava continued to murr. Erica gently pushed Ava's legs apart and pressed her lips against her clit. Ava mewed softly. Erica began to suckle. Ava mewed again. Erica upped her pace. Ava mewled further. Erica suckled harder still. Ava mewled and came apart.


End file.
